Natasha Dimitrivich
by JimmyHall24
Summary: 1,603 years. That is how long it has been since her son left her with a stake inches away from her heart. He thought she was dead. He was wrong. Her three daughters convince her to seek her first progeny out. Increasingly AU. I don't own True Blood. I just own the OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I'm glad you clicked on this story and I hope you enjoy it. R/R please? Also If some of you would like I could do a similar story to this one but with a male godric's maker instead of a female one. Let me know and I might do that. I may not update this quickly because I want to add some more chapters to Mass Effect Jesar.

When I think up OCs for these types of fics I usually look for a actor or actress to be the "model" in terms of looks and voice. As if selecting that actor or actress to play the part in a film or tv show. The actress I selected is Scarlett Johansson. Although I bumped up her height because I wanted the OC to be taller then Godric. So instead of 5'3" tall she is 5'8" instead. There will be male/female, female/female, male/male in this fic, What do you expect it is true blood after all.

He was perfect and that is why she had chosen him to replace the son she had lost all those years ago when she had been human. He was looking up at her right now from his spot on the ground. With his dark brown hair and his blue eyes peered up at her with a innocence in them that brought a smile to her face. She had been in Rome a few days when a young vampire, compared to her at least as he was only a few centuries old, had invited her to stay at his Villa. The vampire's name had been Octavius and after seeing how he treated Godric it wasn't long before she had killed the vampire in brutal fashion. She had done to him what he had done to Godric.

She had glamoured Godric to tell her in detail of the acts that had been done against him since he had been bought by Octvaius after being taken as a slave from his home, Gaul. She had tortured Octavius for a week straight before ending his life by cutting his head off with a axe used for chopping wood. Which led them to the situation now, she had made Godric into a vampire and he had just risen for the first time. He was now looking away from her and looking around. Head turning at the faintest sounds he wouldn't have been able to hear as a human.

But he wasn't human anymore. He was a vampire. Her first progeny. He belonged to her and nobody else. She crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around him causing him to jump a little before relaxing into her hold. This brought another smile to her face as she nuzzled the side of his head and whispered soft words of love to him. These things caused Godric to make a odd purring sound as he pressed his face into his maker's sizeable chest. She cooed softly as she let go of him only for a few seconds so she could pull down her stola, freeing her breast.

"Feed from me little one." She spoke warmly, running her soft hand through Godric's short brown hair guiding him back down as he had lifted his head up to watch her as she had pulled down her stola. Godric's fangs came out with a click before he gently bit down on his maker's right tit causing a low moan to make its way passed his maker's lips.

When she felt that he had drank enough she pulled him away from her chest with a vice grip to the back of Godric's neck like a mother cat would sometimes grab a kitten. She let go of him before getting back to her feet and fixing her stola.

"Take my hand little one." She stuck her hand out and Godric immediately latched onto it causing a short laugh to escape the elder vampire.

"What am I? W-what are you?" Godric asked with a hint of fear in his voice, she responded by bending down and licking the remainder of her blood from his lips.

"Just trust me little one and all will be well. I will be here forever for you. I will never leave you my son." She spoke lovingly as she reached out with her free hand to stroke his face, "Now we hunt." Godric's maker turned to look out at the distance, seeing a village. A dark smile slowly creeped its way onto her face.

"Stick close child. Watch and learn." She let go of his hand and took off in the direction of the village, she soon heard Godric following her.

406 A.D

She stood in the center of the village, her jade green eyes taking in the destruction around her. The sound of a vampire feeding drew her attention over to her son draining the last roman legionaire that had been resting in the village. A dull thud signified that Godric had dropped the body.

What a sight her progeny was. Covered in blood and mud, looking like a devil. He was a devil, her little devil. Still though he had gone to far this time. She hated punishing him and she longed for those early days when he still had that innocent wonder in his eyes and the utter love he had for her. Now he seemed to just be full of hate when it came to her. He bared his fangs at her which caused a red hot anger to shoot through her body causing her to respond by showing her own fangs.

"Little Devil you better put away your fangs." She snarled at him.

To her shock he simply laughed at her. A cruel dark laugh. Where had she gone wrong? Had she been too soft on him? Her hands balled into fist as Godric opened his mouth, "These humans are nothing! We are above them!"

"Just because we are above them does not mean you can go through slaughtering every human settlemant you come across! Do you want our food to vanish? We need humans!" She responded passionately taking several steps closer, Godric slowly realized he had already gone to far he had started to back away.

He decided instead of just stepping over the line.. he was going to run over it.

"You are weak!" He spat at her causing his maker to pause, "A fool! A weak and utter fool!"

Her jade green eyes blazed like twin infernos as she rushed forward and incredible speed and wrapped her hand around Godric's throat lifting him up in the air before tossing him to the ground, hard. She quickly straddled him and kept him pinned by both hands on his shoulders. Godric's eyes were wide with fear and for a split second, she saw the sixteen year old boy she turned all those years ago but she surpressed her urge to go easy on him.

She leaned down and bit down hard on his neck, her fangs piercing his skin causing Godric to thrash and try to throw the older vampire off but her age was more then double his. She drank several mouth fulls of her progeny's blood before pulling back. Her lips just inches from his and she spoke in a cold harsh tone, "As your maker, I command you to go back home and wait there for me." She got off of him and gave him a look as if he was a insect compared to her. Godric stared up at his maker who reminded him of a goddess right now with how she towered over him. He was quick to his feet and followed her command.

She waited until Godric was gone from the village before going around and making sure the village looked as if it had been raided by the Visigoths.

She also thought about what she was going to do with Godric.

A few months later still 406 A.D

"I demand you release me!" Godric snapped at her a few hours after the sun had set. They were in northern Gaul and she had considered the idea taking Godric to land where she had been born, in what was now known as Greece.

Jade green eyes met angry blue ones and she cocked a eyebrow at her progeny. Internally sighing. She'd keep the fact he sounded like a spoiled noble child to herself.. for now.

"Never." She spoke softly. She kept her temper in check. She saw Godric visibily vibrate with anger and she gave him a small smile that she knew would just rile him up a little more.

"Then you will have to keep me here by force." Godric spoke in what was a attempt at a calm tone but her little devil could not fool her. She didn't even need to look at there bond to know he was angry.

"What have I done to you Godric? Why do you hate me?" She asked quietly, knowing that he would hear it easily.

"No. You are just weak! You are a ancient vampire! You have fought and killed in the old coven wars you've told me about! I want that woman as my maker! Not this weak pathetic vampire who is using me as a replacement for her mortal son!"

It was as if time froze. Her face became blank as she stared at Godric. His words piercing her over and over as if they were made of a hundred spears. When he had asked her for stories, he had been so eager.. so childlike then. He knew she was old, a lot older then the vampire who had been his master when he was human. So she told him. Of the old coven wars, which were still off and on to this day in varying places of the world. Vampires teaming up to control certain regions for blood, mostly.

She should have noticed the shift from when he was her sweet little boy to..well this.

Her maker would be ashamed of her now, for not catching that look in his eye after her stories of war and death. How she had fought in the numerous battles and had quickly became her maker's favorite child. How she had torn vampires apart with her hands and fangs. She had been a different person then. Her name had changed a few times since those days too. She had been wild, fucking and feeding when ever she pleased. She left eventually, with her maker's blessing of course. It wasn't like she was disgusted with what she had done, she just assumed it had been a phase in her long life. She didn't feel hatred or revulsion to vampires who lived that way as it was there choice.

But she was also a very selfish creature sometimes and had hoped her progeny wouldn't want to live that life style. Unlike her maker, she wouldn't let her child leave. She would not release him. How foolish of her. It seems Godric was right about that part. However, what he said about her child that had died when she was still a human all those years ago. That right there was completely un-called for.

Her fangs came out and once again she rushed him wrapping her hand around his throat just like she did months ago but this time she simply held him and stared into his eyes. She could tell by the look he had that he also wanted to show his fangs, the look on her face however was probably telling him that he had messed up to put it kindly.

She squeezed lightly in warning before sighing and pressing her lips to his forehead, she let go and turned her back on him walking away a few yards before stopping.

"I will never let you go Godric." She said in a tone that told Godric the matter was closed. No debate.

She closed her eyes as she felt the anger from her progeny directed at her. Was she failing? Had she failed as a maker? Her eyes snapped open at the new sense of bloodlust radiating off of Godric, a bloodlust that told her he wanted her dead. She spun around quickly just in time to see her progeny rush her with a wooden stake... w-where had he gotten that..?! No he wouldn't! Not her s-...

Pain. She was in pain and there was a huge wooden object sticking out of her, just inches from her heart. She had managed to pull herself to sit up against a tree. She was in more then just physical pain though. The emotional pain of having her progeny.. almost kill her. She has never heard of this happening before! Never! She would rather cut off her own arms and legs then even consider the notion of killing her maker. He was already gone. Godric had fled into the night and most likely thought her dead. She closed down the bond between them.

She fought the urge to cry but it was a lost battle before she even begun the fight. She let out a mournful wail. She cried for her son. She cried because of the pain both emotional and physical!

She slowly pulled the stake out of her and let it fall to the ground, the wound closing a few seconds later. She cried a long time, hours at least. Until she was numb. A feeling she wasn't used to swept over her like a crashing wave. Defeat. Failure.

July 5th 2009.

Jade eyes snapped open and a heavy sigh escaped her lips. She sat up and looked around the closet she had slept in for the day. Not like the family would know since they were away on some vacation and she had broken in early yesterday morning. She had made a quick sweep and once confirming there was no security systems she had went to sleep.

It had been one thousand-six hundred and three years since she had lost saw Godric as he stabbed her with the stake that had almost claimed her life. Since then she had created three more progeny, after two centuries of dealing with the grief of her first progeny betraying her in such a way. She had not created anymore sons and she never would. She had three lovely daughters instead and had raised them a lot differently then she had with Godric. She had reverted to raising them like her maker had raised her when she had joined the vampire ranks.

Her daughters were fierce and powerful. She had drilled them all in all things they would need to survive in their new lives. They were all over a thousand years old and had helped fill the void left in her after the attack. She had spent twenty years with her maker after it and had begged the woman not to send any vampires after Godric. Reluctantly her maker had agreed. She knew that if Godric had done something like that during the old coven wars she wouldn't have hesitated to rip him limb from limb but at the time she had rarely been that person anymore. Now though? She wouldn't take anymore disrespect from her children.

After one thousand-six hundred and three years her daughters had finally convinced her it was time to seek Godric out. She had not opened the bond with him since she had closed it off just minutes after getting stabbed and almost killed. She knew he was alive and had created two progeny. She would meet with at least one of them first to get a idea on how Godric had changed the last thousand years.

She checked the time on the alarm clock that had been left plugged in. Eight O'clock p.m. Plenty of time for her to track down Godric's youngest progeny since that was the one she was targeting first. After making her way out onto the balcony and carefully closing the sliding door behind her, she closed her eyes and felt for Godric's children. Once getting a lock on the youngest she took off into the sky.

Later that night.

Nora slammed the door to her expensive apartment. The hidden anger she had kept behind a cool mask finally released as soon as the door was shut behind her. She took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack before stomping into living room before freezing as soon as she entered said room.

She wasn't alone. Nora's fangs appeared with a audible click before she moved farther into her home.

"You have broken into the home of a Chancellor! Reveal yourself now and you might be spared the truth death!" Nora hissed out in anger as she looked around wildly.

"My my.. You are a feisty little thing." Came the reply in a smooth and alluring voice. Nora spun around and just a few feet from her was a 5'8" tall woman with thick shoulder length wavy dark auburn hair and piercing eyes the color of jade gemstones. Her lips are pink and look incredibly soft. She is wearing a leather jacket that she left unzipped to reveal a navy blue tank top underneath, giving a hint of clevage which she seemed to have a lot of. She also had on a pair of black jeans and matching black combat books that go to her mid calf with a rounded toe. Nora also took notice of the woman's chest and curves.

"You better explain yourself quickly!" Nora snapped, feeling angry at being dismissed as a 'feisty little thing.'

Jade green eyes remained locked on Nora as a dark fanged smile was sent the young vampire's way.

"I see that Godric has not learned proper manners or taught you anything at all.. child." The older vampire said cooly.

Nora's eyes widened as she took a step back, uncertainty and just a hint of fear filled her blue eyes as she asked again but this time more respectfully, "Who are you?" She also wanted to ask how this woman knew Godric.

The ancient vampire chuckled darkly as she stalked forward, like a panther about to pounce. "I am Godric's maker."

Nora shivered as she felt the power that rolled off of the vampire in front of her like waves crashing against the shore line, a gasp escaped her lips at the answer she recieved. Godric's maker? He never talked his maker. Nora's fangs vanished almost the instant the answer left the older vampire's mouth.

"W-what is your name, Grandmaker?" Nora asked meekly, slightly hating for how weak she sounded.

"I have had many names over millennias." The older vampire responded her right hand coming up to rest on the shorter vampire's cheek. Jade green eyes stared into her grandchild's deep blue, "Maharet. Neferet. Aphrodite. Enyo. Menhit. Bellona." She smiled slightly as Nora leaned into her touch. "But currently I go by Natasha. However, a Chancellor of the 'Vampire Authority' may know of me as Natalia Dimitrivich."

Nora knew that if her heart could still beat it would be bursting out of her chest at the mention of a few of those names. Sure she knew names like Aphrodite, the greek goddess of love and beauty (beauty being something that the ancient in front of her had in spades), Enyo a greek goddess of war. Bellona the roman goddess of war. Those names are not what brought the rush of fear and awe throughout her body. Maharet, Menhit(A egyptian goddess known as "she who massacres") and Neferet. Her mentor for lack of a better word, Salone Agrippa, had heard stories from other ancients about the old coven war veterans. Godric's maker was the top Lieutenant of the Egyptian Coven? Known for her prowess on the battlefield, strategys, and to top it off she was politcally savvy.

Nora was in a state of something similar to shock as her mind went over the new information that had just been given to her.

Human governments and the average citizen may think that the Vampire Authority is the overwatch of all the vampires in the world, that is not the case in lands where ancient vampires have ruled for longer then the authority has been around. A ancient vampire is a vampire who has reached one thousand years of age. Not all of them took to kindly to the Vampire Authority when it was created in 1710 in North America. As the founder of the Authority was not even a ancient, barely a child to some of the vampires who had ruled the lands for centuries and in some cases millennias.

Nora snapped out of her thoughts and blinked a few times before asking quietly, "What do you want from me grandmaker?"

The ancient vampire wrapped her arms around the younger vampire, bringing her close to where her lips were very close to Nora's, causing a look of lust to enter her grandchild's eyes.

"For now I would very much like to get to know you child." She licked her lips and inwardly smirked at how Nora reacted to her presence. She was also inwardly impressed with Nora's next move.

Nora raised her hands and placed them on her grandmaker's cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss.

A few minutes later.

Natasha pinned Nora to the bed by her wrists, breaking the kiss to attack her neck with a series of nips and kisses. Her hands slid away from the younger vampire's wrists to cup Nora's tits, her thumbs sliding over the already hardened peaks of her grandchild's nipples. A grin made its way onto the ancient vampire's lips at the soft moan that escaped from Nora's mouth. The red head then kissed down from Nora's neck in between the valley of her breast before making her way down Nora's stomach. The younger vampire was surprised by the apparent idea her grandmaker had in mind, but it excited her to the point where her fangs appeared with a click as she opened her legs wider for Natasha.

The ancient vampire ran a hand through Nora's trimmed pubic hair giving the younger vampire a sultry smile before bending down and pressing her tongue flat against Nora's slit. Nora gasped out as Natasha's tongue teased her, gently touching her cunt before licking from the bottom all the way up to her clit. Repeating the action several times which drawed whimpers and moans from Nora.

Nora's hands clenched the sheets as her hips jerked up as Natasha slid two fingers knuckle deep inside of her sex, thrusting them in and a fast hard pace while also focusing her tongue on Nora's clit. Her tongue dancing across the younger vampire's clit over and over. It went on like this for several minutes until Nora came with a loud moan. The red head lifted her head up from the other female's cunt and gave her a heated look.

"Have any sex toys child? I have the urge to stuff this pretty little pussy with a dildo." Natasha raised herself up onto her knees before bringing her hand down in a sharp slap to Nora's pussy causing the woman to gasp loudly as she tried to answer but only got three more sharp slaps to her throbbing cunt.

"Bed!" Nora choked out before shivering at the predatory look entering her grandmaker's eyes, "Black box under the bed!"

"Good girl." Natasha praised before leaning up and giving Nora a small sweet kiss, the brunette let out a soft sound of pleasure as she tasted herself on the red head's lips and tongue. Nora enjoyed the praise she recieved from the ancient vampire.

The ancient vampire got off the bed and got down on her knees to look under Nora's bed and found the black box. She reached under and pulled it out and opened the lid, peering inside. She arched a eyebrow at the sight of the vibrating double dildo caused her to wonder who her grand daughter was using this toy with. She reached into the box and pulled out the device to examine it more closely. The sex toy is a total of 17 inches long, including the where one would hold it while inserting it. It also had the controls to the vibrating part of the toy. Both dildo's were dark blue and 7 inches long a piece. It also had a diameter of 1.5 inches.

A feral grin made its way onto her face as she got to her feet to show the toy to Nora, who greeted her with hungry blue eyes and a fanged smile.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard little one, that even with your vampiric healing you will still walk with a limp for a good week." the ancient female vampire promised before getting back onto the bed.

Two hours later.

The two vampires were now relaxing in Nora's large bathtub. Nora was sitting in Natasha's lap with her head resting on her grandmaker's shoulder as she told the ancient vampire about her human life and what led up to her being turned into a vampire.

"The King was a stubborn man and wanted me to be in his bed but I refused and took shelter in helping people with the black plague. Not even caring if I caught the illness since I did not want to be that man's whore." Natasha listened quietly while running her hand up and down the younger vampire's stomach. Nora took great comfort in this simple action, "Eric, my brother if you didn't know, was in the quarantined part of the city to find me on the King's orders. He was to late since I had already gotten the black death."

"You sound a little proud because of that." Natasha said with a playful tone of voice.

"If it meant I wouldn't end up in the King's hands I was more then happy." Nora said before continuing with her story, "After a short conversation Eric said that I would live forever, I thought he was talking about heaven, but then he took me to Godric and talked him into turning me."

"Very brave of you to be so strong in the face of death." Natasha commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Eric said something similar to that." Nora said quietly before asking what she had wanted to know since finding out this woman was Godric's Maker, "Can you tell me how you met Godric?"

Natasha closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, "He didn't tell you about me at all did he?" She asked while keeping the sadness from her voice.

"No. He never brought you up.. At least not with me. Of course the last time I asked Eric he told me that he didn't know about you either. Godric would just say that you were dead. Didn't even give a gender." Nora responded, silently wondering what happened between the two and hoping that her grandmaker would indulge her curiousity.

"Then we best finish up with the bath little one. I will tell you the tale once we are back in your bed." Natasha told the younger vampire.

This was going to be a long depressing night in Natasha's opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Natasha had dropped into Nora's life but it was time for the ancient vampire to leave and track down her son. Something was wrong she just knew it. She had talked to Nora a lot over the last seven days. Telling her the same stories she used to tell Godric all those years ago before telling Nora newer ones that Godric wasn't around for since he.. you know.. tried to kill her.

She had told Nora about how after a long talk with her maker that she would be a maker again and ended up turning three girls. She told the younger vampire that she doubted she would ever turn another male. Her maker had also convinced her that after two hundred years of training her daughters in the ways of the vampire among other things such as fighting and politics, she had been convinced by her maker to go and kill the vampire who had been ruiling over what was now known as Russia. Back then though it was known as Kievan Rus'. She was then acknowledged as the new Queen of that land. Nora had asked her several questions about that. Asking her how long she had ruled and had been shocked that Natasha had only recently passed on the Queenship to her first daughter. Informing Nora that she had changed all three girls within the year of 606 A.D. Which would have marked two hundred years that Godric had left her.

She had asked Nora if she knew where Godric was. When Nora informed her grandmaker of where Godric was currently as far as she knew, Natasha was a little curious to why Godric took the position of Sheriff of Dallas, instead of being the King of Texas. Just another thing she'd have to ask him about. She had given Nora her cell phone number just in case her grandchild wanted to text or call her.

"Thank you for visiting." Nora said gratefully as she backed out of Natasha's embrace, watching as the red headed vampire moved out onto the balcony.

"It has been my pleasure to meet you Nora. I look forward to introducing you to your.. aunts one day." Natasha gave Nora one last smile before taking off into the night sky, heading towards Dallas. She was going to head straight to her first progeny but she found herself curious as to the second bond within the city that lead some where else, must be Eric Northman. Godric's first progeny. Sensing that Godric was not in any pain or emotional distress she decided he would be fine for now, a grin formed on her face as she headed straight towards where Eric was. She wondered how he would react to finding out she was Godric's maker.

She hoped it wouldn't lead to a fight, because she had no qualms about putting her grandson in his place.

Natasha landed with a soft thud and admired the house for a second before listening to the voices inside the house. She rushed into the house and was met with the sight of three vampires, two male and one female. The female was a few feet away and her head turned to see who had just entered the house. The two males however didn't pay the newcomer any attention as they were to busy having their my dick is bigger then yours fight. At least that is what she assumed it to be over until she heard Godric's name mentioned.

"Just trying to make sure Godric returns to his rightful position." The dark haired male vampire said, why did he look like someone out of a human western movie?

"Do you know what I think Stan?" Eric leaned in closer and spoke menacingly, "Because I think you have another agenda. You think starting a war with the fellowship of the sun." The what? "Will distract us from the truth, that you are so starved for power, you murdered Godric for his title."

Murdered Godric? Did Eric not sense that Godric was alive? Was her son blocking the connection between him and Eric? Also who or what is the fellowship of the sun? Damn she should have researched more.

"That is a lie! How dare you accuse me of that!" The vampire, Stan, shouted.

Isabel cleared her throat loudly to get the two male's attention before pointing in the direction of the gorgeous redhead that had just entered the house like she owned it. Isabel shivered slightly as hard jade green eyes locked onto her. Natasha considered briefly that she should do something to the younger vampire for pointing at her as if she was some zoo animal.

"Who the fuck are you?" Stan asked rudely which Natasha could forgive since he was probably still angry about being accused of having Godric killed.

"Stan!" Isabel snapped at the cowboy vampire, "She could be a vampire that has entered the area and came here to report that she is visiting."

Inwardly Natasha chuckled at how those two acted, there was probably some sexual tension between the two. If not now there had been at one point in time she was willing to bet money on it. Outwardly however she was going to get straight to business.

"State your name and business here." Stan ordered her which caused Natasha to let out a laugh before she shook her head.

"And who are you.. child." Natasha said with a mocking smile, "To think you can command me?"

Eric looked vaguely amused at the female vampire for calling Stan a child while Isabel smirked at the black haired vampire. Stan let out a growl before opening his mouth to retort before Natasha shook her head and beat him to it.

"I have had many names over my years here on Earth but you may call me Natasha." The redhead said while walking forward, closer to the trio of vampires, "My business here in Dallas is to find my progeny." She stated vaguely, just to mess with them.

She has to get her kicks some how.

"Your progeny?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow, thinking that perhaps her progeny had also been taken by the Fellowship of the Sun like Godric most likely was. He was still having trouble wrapping his mind around a group of humans, insane humans, had taken a 2,000+ year old vampire.

She tilted her head back to stare up at the ceilling before slowly lowering her head so she could stare at all three of them. She began to radiate power that only came from vampire of her age, it caused the three younger vampires to drop there fangs. Isabel looked shocked while Stan growled threateningly. While Eric hid his surprise well and didn't growl at her like a feral dog.

"Yes my progeny. Godric." Natasha said while pulling her hands from her jacket's pockets.

This got her a reaction from all three vampires but most of all it got a reaction out of her grandchild.

Eric's fangs vanished with a click as he felt the truth of her words through there blood connection to Godric. The viking took several steps forward until he was directly in front of the redhead who had tilted her head back to look at him with a cold look on her face. Jade green met blue. The 6'5" tall viking vampire slowly got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"It is a honor to meet you grandmaker." Eric said respectfully, while wondering why Godric had never brought her up.. or the fact Natasha never showed herself until now.

Natasha reached out and placed her right hand on Eric's cheek making him look up at her. "Blood of my blood." She spoke warmly, "It is good to meet you. I look forward to getting to know you but first we must make sure Godric is safe." Natasha finished her statement by stepping back and making a had gesture that signalled to Eric that it was okay to rise back to his feet which he did.

"He is at the Fellowship of the Sun. I would recommend thinking up a plan before infiltrating there base which is where he is being kept." Natasha didn't care if all the humans in that shit hole cult died. How quick humans seem to be able to jump up and down, claiming that vampires are devils and demons.

When humanity has commited just as many if not more evil deeds then some of the vampires she could name. She has yet to meet a vampire who could claim that they killed 11 million people in 12 years.

Adolf Hitler's Nazis, who were mostly christians, can. Well not really since most of them are dead now but you get the idea.

She had read Anne Frank's diary and it had stirred sympathy in her dead heart for the first time in ages when it first came out. She had cried tears of blood and was thankful that she could claim several nazis in her kill count. The horror that young girl had to go through. She had even met the girl's father and the woman who had help hide them. The cruelty in humanity knew no bounds. Same could be said for some vampires. Like everything there are good vampires and bad ones.

Humanity wants to sit and claim that the entire vampire race was monsters.. then they better own up to there own shit. She looked forward to telling several of these facts to who was ever in charge of this cult.

She always got a good laugh when religious people sat around and claimed that her race are a bunch of devils, yet the majority of them worship a god that was younger then she was. A god who has done some pretty fucked up shit. For all the things Natasha has done in her long life, she could not claim to have drowned everyone on the planet except one guy's family. She didn't have genocide under her belt.

Isabel nodded at the anicent vampire's words, still in awe that she was meeting her sheriff's maker. Stan merely grunted while Eric looked at her with confusion on his handsome face. "What will you be doing grandmaker?"

"I will be breaking into the place and spending time with Godric. I would guess they are keeping him in a room.. I do not feel any pain or distress coming from him so I assume he is not being harmed.. Odd." Natasha finished her statement quietly before turning her back to the trio and walking back to the door without any further words.

-break-

Natasha wanted to laugh at how easy it was for her to break into this church. Then again maybe it wasn't fair to the humans since she was very old and used to break into tightly defended vampire compounds back in the old coven wars to assassinate enemy generals.

The good old days. Back before some upstart vampire created his "Authority" and tried to make the ancients bow to him. He is very lucky her Maker had been wanting to listen to the man's points and had calmed the others down. What did he expect to happen when humanity found out about vampires, that they would be welcomed with open arms? Fool. He only had one vampire over a thousand on his little council. What did he know about being a leader of the vampire race at five centuries? Maybe she could convince her grand daughter Nora to be her spy. Then again it could be to dangerous if she got caught..

Because if Roman killed Nora.. well... She would torture him for five hundred years before ending his miserable life. If you fuck with what belonged to her, she would pay you back in kind.

She had come to the conclusion that Godric was in the basement so she managed to get down the stairs silently and even though no human would be able to see in the pitch darkness of the basement she could see without any trouble at all. She made her way down the stairs at a human pace feeling no sense to rush this, Godric must have heard her by now.

It wasn't long before she was standing outside the cage that Godric was in. Looking at her as if she was a ghost that had come back to haunt him for all of his sins.

"Are you a spirit that has come to haunt me in my final days?" Godric asked quietly staring at the obvious ghost of his maker, his mind must have put her in modern day clothing. He must have finally gone insane.

She stared at him silently for what felt like a eternity. Taking in his apperance, his hair was the shortest that she had ever seen it. He was wearing all white clothing which made him look even paler if that was possible, his skin almost having a gray like tone which showed that he had not been eating properly. Well she would fix that mistake soon. She met his gaze and saw that he had moved from the corner into the center of the cage, staring at her with a lost and pleading gaze. She wondered what he was pleading for? Her to reach through the cage and kill him?

"No little devil." She spoke quietly in russian as she neared the bars, which had silver on them but she knew that if Godric really wanted to he could get out of this cage, "I'm afraid I am not a ghost."

Natasha made eye contact with Godric as she opened up the bond that she had kept closed for a millennium, ever sense he had left her on the ground with a tree branch sticking out of her chest.

Shock. Love. Grief. Self-loathing. Were the top four emotions she felt echoing in the bond.

Godric backed up until his back was against the wall. A fifth emotion came through and it was acceptance. He had come to the conclusion that she was here to pay him back for all those years ago.

Part of her wanted too. Part of her wanted to beat him until he was a broken body on the ground sobbing and begging for forgiviness.

She kept that part silent for now.

Natasha reached out and ripped open the door to the cage, ignoring the silver that burned her hands which healed almost immediately after she dropped the silver chained door. She stalked into the cage like a big cat ready to pounce on a zebra, stopping when she was right in front of Godric. She leaned down and inhaled his scent before pulling her son into a tight embrace, squeezing him to the point it was almost painful but Godric broke down.

He let out a cry as he buried his face into her chest whispering Maharet over and over and asked for forgiviness. The two slid to the floor but the embrace did not break, eventually the two vampires were on there knees and still hugging.

She pulled his head back from her chest and licked his blood tears away from his cheeks.

"Forgive me please Maharet." He begged, "Forgive me for wronging you.. I was such a fool.." Her first progeny rambled. She had forgiven him a long time ago. She silently kissed his forehead before switching there positions to where her back was to the wall and he was in her lap.

"I staked you.." Godric said quiety, staring at the spot where he had driven the stake in.

"You missed." She responded calmly, almost in a playful tone. Godric remained quiet.

Godric ended up with his back to her chest thinking over the fact that his maker had not be slain all those years ago and that she had lived.. and given him what he wanted.. to be free of her. Something he regretted years after the fact.. mostly after he created Eric.

Her hands rested on his stomach before sliding down to his crotch causing him to jump a little and a husky laugh to come from the elder vampire.

"What is this little one?" She asked quietly in a seductive tone as she cupped him through his thin white pants, "Have you missed me?" She growled the question causing Godric to shudder in response.

"Take your pants off." She commanded and Godric obeyed immediately, tugging them down and freeing his erection. Her progeny let out a delicious sounding whimper as her left hand wrapped around his hardness. "Good boy." She praised as she started to stroke him. Slowly.

They had hours before sun up after all. No need to rush things.


	3. Chapter 3

She had teased her first progeny by not allowing him to touch her after she had finished touching him. She was holding him possesively with her mouth near his ear as she whispered different things to him in various languages before deciding to ask what had really been on her mind when she saw him in this cage.

"You are starving yourself." She said while tightening her grip him on him as he tried to wiggle out of her hold, "Why?"

"I require very little blo-" Godric was cut off when her hand wrapped around his throat in silent warning.

"Do not lie to me little devil. If you do I might have to punish you." Natasha said cooly, she refused to let him get away with things he would have all those years ago. She HAD let him get away with certain things and look how that ended? With her almost dying.

It hit her then, his feeling of shame and self-loathing came back. He was starving himself on purpose because he hated that he was a vampire, a monster in his eyes. She wondered how long it had been since he last fed. Days? Weeks? Months?!

Her fangs appeared with a click, she quickly bit into her wrist before holding it up to Godric's mouth. Her progeny kept his mouth firmly shut causing her to let out a annoyed growl.

"As your maker I command you to feed little one." She smirked as she heard Godric let out a small growl before biting down on her wrist. She knew that her ancient blood would help him lose a lot of that gray color his skin had taken.

She let him take a few mouthfulls before telling him to stop. She lowered her hand back to his stomach and ignored the growl coming from Godric. If he thought she was going to take any of his little temper tantrums that he used to throw all the time he was in for a surprise.

"The sun is rising Godric. We must rest and then tonight we will get out of here. Do not argue with me child!" She snapped at him, just knowing he was going to attempt to fight her on this. Poor Godric was unlucky since he hadn't turned three progeny in one year and raised them all at the same time. The amount of bullshit she was able to put up with was about as thick as a sewing niddle at this point.

Plus Sonya, Danika, and Catherine had been really whiney about being turned and she hadn't put up with that long.

Natasha doubted that these stupid hicks could take down a month old vampire let alone one as old as Godric, which means he handed himself over to them like a lamb to slaughter. That really got her blood boiling. It seemed Godric was still the selfish little brat he was all those years ago, Not even caring about the effect his death would have on his friends and children.

She would make sure to talk to him about this.. After she has some words with the cult leader around here.

-break-

She woke up first and got to her feet, looking down at her first progeny who was still dead to the world. She turned her head when she heard noises and her nostrils flared as delicious scent reached her nose. She rushed from the cage and found another such cage where two males and one female were inside. One of the men were cowering in against the cage while the other was tryring to force himself onto the young blonde woman. Natasha saw red as she moved forward and tore into the cage, yanking them man off of her and slamming him up against the wall. Her hands wrapped around his throat as she easily lifted him up. Her jade green eyes watched as the man clawed at her to free himself. She smelt his fear and it excited her.

"You humans claim that we vampires are the monsters.. when here you are.. a human.. trying to force yourself upon someone. Sick.. twisted.." She said low enough so only this man could hear her. Godric had also woken up and made himself known by checking on the blonde woman. He also made no move to stop her. "Your life ends now mortal." She watched with satisfaction as she choked him to death, watching as the light left his eyes. She dropped the dead body to the ground just to turn around and hear the blonde speak.

"Are you Godric?" The blonde asked with a thick southern accent. Natasha's gaze drifted over the blonde and wondered if this human belonged to anyone.

"You should not have come here." Godric said told the woman while glancing at the man who was cowering away from the vampire. Natasha wondered if Godric knew this human.

Natasha glanced up at the ceilling to the basement as her nose picked up the scent of Eric Northman, the vampires must have taken her advice. Maybe these humans belong to a member of Godric's nest?

"Bill!" The blonde human woman called out, Natasha stared at the human wondering who the hell Bill was. Maybe her owner?

"No.. I am here my child. Down here." Godric watched as Eric blurred into the room and got down on a knee in front of him with his head bowed.

"Godric.." Eric whispered with unconditional love in his tone. Natasha felt a pang of sadness and rage. Sadness because she missed how Godric used to sound when he spoke to her and rage because of how her son was just willing to throw all those who cared about him away. Just so he could die so he didn't have to deal with all that he has done in his years.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me." Godric stated. Natasha moved passed Godric and Eric so she could help up the blonde human woman who murmered a quiet thank you.

'So polite.' Natasha smirked just a little bit as she looked at the human woman. The blonde woman must have noticed her gaze because she blushed from her cheeks all the way down to her neck.

"I had no choice. These savages... they wish to destroy you." Eric said while lifting his head to look up at Godric.

Natasha gave the human woman a smile before turning to watch her son and grandchild converse.

"I am aware of what they had planned." Godric said quietly, keeping his gaze away from his maker who was staring at him with such intentsity that it would put the Sun's to shame.

Godric turned his attention to the pathetic human man who looked to be on the edge of tears, "This one betrayed you." He said emotionlessly.

"He is with the Fellowship." The human woman said to Eric, strange it seems they know each other, "They sat a trap for us."

Eric got back to his feet, easily towering over Godric. His concerned eyes noticed the still unhealthy tone of a vampire. Even if Godric had drank a little of his Maker's blood. "How long has it been since you fed?" Eric asked with a worried tone.

"I require very little blood anymore." Godric said.

Suddenly a alarmed sounded causing Natasha to look in the direction of the stairs as her ears strained for the sound of humans but she heard none coming down to the basement.

"Save the human." Godric ordered Eric who looked reluctant to leave his maker before he met the eyes of Natasha and comforted himself with the knowledge that she would keep Godric safe. Eric took Sookie by the hand and pulled her to the stairs as they passed Godric gave out a final command, "Spill no blood on your way out now go!"

The alarm was going off but Natasha paid no attention to it as she walked over to Godric and stared at him menacingly. Godric did not meet her eyes and kept his head lowered. His maker had obviously changed after he had.. attempted to kill her. She did not speak and simply continued to stare at him, which was her quiet way of saying she was happy to stand here all night until he lifted his head and spoke to her. Godric finally lifted his head up, his blue eyes met her jade green. The shorter vampire would not admit it outloud but her blank stare was a little unnerving to him.

"We will talk once this is all over Maharet. We don't have the time to catch up at the moment.. Also even though you are my Maker. I am still Sheriff of this and I expect you to not und-" Was all Godric got out before Natasha let out a bone chilling laugh before flashing her fangs and wrapping her hand around his throat.

"What did you say.. Little Devil?" She crooned, "Did you just try and command me little one? Hmm?" She snarled before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "It seems you are still that selfish little brat you were all those fucking years ago. I expect you to apologize to me later but for now let us go see what is happening upstairs." She released Godric before rushing off up the stairs.

Godric waited behind for a few seconds his hands clenched into fists before he followed after her. She felt anger through there bond but instead of just ignoring it like she did all those years ago she was going to remind him WHO was the Maker and WHO was the progeny. There was only one being on this planet who could command her and her maker was not here.

-break-

Natasha and Godric were up in the shadows and hidden from view watching the scene below them. The two ancients watched as Stan bursted into the room like a cowboy entering a saloon.

"Steve Newlin! You have pushed us too far this time! You expect us to sit around and wait for your men to come and lynch us?! We'll kill you first. Same way we did your father." Stan said rather smugly. Natasha looked to her right to see Godric's reaction but his face remained passive.

"Oh god.." Natasha turned her head back to the scene below her, her jade green eyes immediately going to the blonde woman she had rescued earlier.

"Murderers!" Steve Newlin shouted at the vampire cowboy. Natasha's lips formed a shark like grin. Funny how he called Stan a murderer when he planned on doing the same to Godric... and the picture in her mind was of the blonde woman struggling to fight off that man from earlier. What good Christian people Steve Newlin had in his cult.

"Destroy them all." Stan ordered as vampires that had been hidden showed up and began swarming the humans who screamed in fright. Natasha's grin grew even wider at the sounds. They had been so ready to murder her child yet now THEY were going to beg for mercy? Godric looked at his maker sadly before stepping forward to speak.

"Enough!" Godric shouted, gaining everyones attention as they all looked up to see the two ancient vampires watching from above, "You came for me. Correct underlings?"

"Yes Sheriff." Stan said.

"These people have not harmed me. We can coexist! Mr. Newlin I do not want wish for any blood to be shed. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Godric asked diplomaticaly. Natasha raised a eyebrow at her first progeny as if to silently convey that she thought that his plan had zero chance of working.

She was right.

"I will not negotitate with demons! Kill me! Do it! Jesus will protect me." Steve yelled while exposing his neck for the nearest vampire.

She knew Godric was about to take action but she jumped from the perch first and levitated to the ground. Gaining wide eyed looks from most of the humans in the church. She let out a laugh that sent shivers down Steve Newlin's spine. Her burning jade green eyes met his before she spoke in loudly for all to hear.

"Jesus will protect you? I am much older then your Jesus fuckin Christ and let me tell you I never met this man. He was probably some kind of warlock with cheap parlor tricks." She moved forward to the cult leader, "When I was human we worshipped different gods then you. Yet now in the year 2009 the gods I had when I was human are false? Fake? Well isn't it just nice that out of all the religions, those that are dead and those that are still practiced today, The one YOU follow and believe in is true! Zeus, Thor, Neptune, Anubis, I could go on for hours and name all types of gods and goddesses that I have heard of in my time!"

She wrapped her hand around the back of Steve Newlin's neck, "What are the odds of that I wonder? Isn't it just perfect that the religion that your mommy and daddy forced down your throat is the one that is true! Plus you call us vampires devils and monsters. Oh I do not doubt that some of us are, but how about we let humanity look in the fucking mirror! I am very old Mr. Newlin. Older then any vampire in this church. In this entire state to be exact. Maybe the oldest in all of North America. I have met a lot of vampires in my travels but I have not met one that could claim they killed 11 million people in under 20 years. Adolf Hitler and his Nazis on the other hand.. a group who followed the same religion as you. They did. When they tossed all of those innocent people into his death camps." She looked around the room as she let all the humans think on that for a few seconds before she spoke again, "Humanity has its own monsters.. just like us vampires. There are good people and bad people. Good vampires and bad vampires. Humans were the ones that created the nuclear bomb. A weapon that can destroy entire cities. Vampires did not create this.. abomination of a weapon. Humanity did. Let us not forget about the other mass killings in the world. Andrew Jackson ordering what became known as the trail of tears. Joseph Stalin and his gulags. All of these people were human."

She took a breath, even though she didn't really have too. She did it to try and calm herself down, "Do any of you wish to die for this man's bigotry and madness? Go home. All of you. Think about what I said." She felt Godric appearing beside her and that he felt happy that she did not just rip these people to shreds.

"Let them go Stan." Godric ordered the cowboy vampire who grunted but didn't put up any amount of resistance as the humans fled the church. He then turned back to the cowardly man that Natasha had dropped to the ground, "I'd say my faith in humankind is stronger then yours." He hissed at the cult leader who let out a girlish scream.

"Come." Godric ordered the other vampires but Stan stepped forward looking uncertain.

"Sir what these humans did..."

Godric looked up at the taller vampire, "I said come."

Natasha loomed over Steve Newlin as he yelled for his followers to not abandon him. It would be so easy to dispose of him. Godric must have sensed her bloodlust for he gave her a worried look. She stared back with a blank stare. She knew what kind of man Steve Newlin is, her words may have reached some of the humans here at this church but they would never reached Steve Newlin.

"Leave Godric. I will deal with Mr. Newlin." She spoke calmly and could feel through the bond that maker and progeny shared that Godric wanted to protest but her eyes hardened and she released her fangs causing him to bow his head before leaving with the other vampires, and the blonde human. Plus the male who had shot Steve with a paintball gun.

Natasha watched as Steve tried to crawl away. She let out a laugh as she slowly stalked toward her prey, "Where are you going Steve? We haven't even gotten started!" Steve let out another shriek of terror before getting up and trying to run.

-break-

She arrived at Godric's nest just in time to see Godric threaten some vampire who had been assaulting the sweet smelling human woman she had rescued. Once the human noticed her she took the chance to get away from the male vampire, who she probably belonged too, and came over to greet the redhead.

"Hi!" The blonde smiled at her, "My name is Sookie and I didn't get the chance to thank you for saving me."

Sookie? Who in the hell names there kid..

She gave Sookie one of her own charming smiles, "No thanks is needed Sookie. I could not stand by and let that terrible fate happen to you."

"Sookie do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Sookie asked curiously.

"What happened to the human male who was down in that cage with you?" Natasha asked while scanning the room, noticing that the female vampire Godric had threatened was gone. The ancient vampire figured that if Sookie had called the man a traitor then he must have been close to at least one of the vampires in Godric's nest.

Sookie opened her mouth to answer but closed it when she saw Stan walking over to them. The redhead turned her attention to the cowboy vampire and she came to the conclusion that he had heard her question to Sookie.

"He let him go." Stan answered for Sookie, not even giving the human a second glance.

She did not allow her shock to show on her face. He had allowed that cowardly traitor to live? She looked at Sookie who nodded. Stan then walked off muttering to himself. She guessed he had not liked the ruiling and she for one could not blame him. You simply did not let traitors walk away from there crimes. Natasha noticed that Sookie was still standing next to her which caused the dark haired vampire who was approaching them to growl so quietly no human could hear it.

"Bill." Sookie greeted him curtly. He looked like someone had kicked his dog at how she said his name which the redhead ancient vampire found hilarious. She wondered if Bill thought she was going to try and steal his human from him. She wasn't, Sookie was cute but she doubted the blonde was into girls at all.

Of course it didn't hurt to try. Maybe later.

"Sookie." Bill said before looking at Natasha, "Can we have a moment?" The ancient vampire looked at Sookie who looked irritated but nodded. Natasha stared at Bill quietly for a few more seconds before walking off to find Godric and grill him on why he let this human live.

She followed there link until she was outside of Godric's office. She heard Godric and Eric inside arguing over contacting the Vampire Authority. A sneer made its way onto Natasha's face when Godric informed Eric that he had already told Nan Flanagan the AVL's media figure and that the woman would be visiting tomorrow night for a personal report on what happened. Not being able to take anymore waiting she opened the door and entered the room without knocking, she slammed the door behind her.

"Would you like to tell me why you let that human live? The one who laid there like a lump while a young woman was getting assaulted?" She demanded answers and if her progeny wanted to be stubborn and try to pull that Sheriff shit... Well she would have to put him in his place here in front of Eric.

"Would you like to tell me what you did to Steve Newlin?" Godric responded before a faint smile made its way onto his face. Eric looked between his maker and his grandmaker, suddenly feeling like he should leave the room.

She stared at him blankly before closing her eyes and counting to ten before opening her eyes and responded, "Godric. I am a very different woman then I when you shoved a fucking tree branch into my chest. Do not mess with me little boy or I'll show you why my name is spoken in hush whispers among the younger members of our kind." She threatened. Godric shuddered at the emotions pouring off his maker. Eric stood there quietly.

"They would have found out about this situation anyway." Godric said, "We will meet her at the Hotel Camilla tomorrow night."

"By we I hope you mean that I will also be there.. not that I'm asking for permission little devil. Once all this drama is over we will discuss about the last thousand years.. and how you disrespected me in the Fellowship's basement." Natasha stated firmly before looking at Eric, "Now tell me about yourself grandchild. I already met your sister."

Godric and Eric looked surprise by that last statement.

"Godric found me dying after a raid..." Eric began his story.

-break-

I hope you guys like chapter 3! I'm also giving it some thought about switching over to first person point of view from Natasha's POV. I'd like some input on that. So.. read and review! Share it with your friends and all that good stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four! I hope you enjoy it! Also I have been thinking about writing another True Blood OC fic since I don't think there are enough of them. Should I write another female OC or a male OC? Since True Blood seems to have no male oc fics at all! xD Let me know in the reviews below! Favorite and Follow! It really brightens my day when I see people like my works.

-break-

Natasha awoke first with Godric laying beside her. Eric had left before sunrise after telling her the story of how he was turned and going into detail about his first century as a vampire. The red headed ancient had listened quietly as the Viking spoke. Once he was done she had decided to ask who Sookie was and why the young woman smelled so good. Eric went on to explain that her full name was Sookie Stackhouse and she was a telepath. Natasha merely raised a eyebrow as her grandchild told how he met Sookie for the first time after she arrived at his club, Fangtasia. Sookie had overheard a undercover cop about to call in a raid and managed to warn Eric about a vampire who was feeding on a human in the bathroom. Which would have probably gotten the club closed down if not other problems.

He didn't tell her but he didn't need too, Eric wanted Sookie. Natasha could tell that easily which didn't bother her any. The ancient vampire would admit she would like to have a taste of the young woman's blood and maybe a nice fuck but she wasn't going to kill some body to do it. She was pretty sure Eric was plotting ways of getting rid of Bill Compton, the young vampire who owned Sookie. She doubted that Sookie likes to be referred to as Bill's but she probably only consents to it because she is afraid of what other vampires would do for her gift. Natasha had made a mental note to talk to the young woman about her telepathy and if she had any theories to why she has the ability, because she had a few of her own that would hopefully help Sookie.

Natasha was pulled out of her thoughts when Godric rolled over to face her and buried his face into her chest causing a light laugh to escape her. She felt the happiness through the bond she shared with her child but she could also sense the unease that laid underneath the happiness. She guessed he was worried about what she would do when Nan Flanagan arrived. The ancient vampiress had came up with several ways this meeting was going to go down and in every one she had a plan on what to do if Nan stepped out of her place. Example, if she tries to treat the oldest vampires in the room like a bunch of toddlers, then Natasha may have to resort to aggresive negotiations.

Meaning she would show Nan her place when it came to a vampire of Natasha's experience and history. Natasha had no respect for the AVL or the Vampire Authority.

"Where were you.. after I.. staked you?" Godric asked quietly. Ever since he had seen his maker in front of him down in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun, that question had been on the tip of his tongue.

"When you left me on the ground with tree branch sticking out of my chest.. I cried. For hours at least.. wondering where I went wrong. Asking myself what I had done to turn you against me in such a way. After I composed myself I made a hole in the ground so I could sleep for the day." Natasha's eyes were focused firmly on the ceiling, "I then made my why to Egypt to seek council from my maker. She wanted to send a dozen of her best trackers after you. I begged her not too."

Godric was shocked by the last part. She had pleaded for him to not be harmed even after he had almost killed her? Before Godric could question her again there was a knock on the door.

Natasha patted Godric on the head before getting off the bed and walking over to the door, she placed her hand on the door knob and turned it before pulling it open. A young man was standing on the other side looking like he had been glamoured.

"I think Eric has sent us a meal before we head over to the Hotel." The red head ancient chuckled at her grandson's thoughtfulness.

"I am not hungry." Godric was quick to say. Natasha turned her head to look at her first progeny and her jade green eyes hardened, her aura washed off of her like a tsunami causing Godric to shiver.

"You will feed. Willing or I will command you too." She said firmly causing Godric to sulk silently.

Such a brat.

"Godric must I command you to feed like a newborn vampire? You are over 2,000 years old act like it!" She snapped before inviting the young man into the room, "I am going to go have a word with your deputy Isabel." Before Godric could protest or try to stop her she left the room.

-break-

Natasha made her way into the kitchen and found Godric's top lieutenant infront of a stainless steel refrigerator, the door was open and Isabel was searching for something inside. Most likely a Tru Blood.

The ancient vampiress leaned against the counter and waited for Isabel, who knew that Natasha was standing nearby and watching her like a hawk, to pick her flavor of Tru Blood. The Area 9 deputy closed the refrigerator door once she had pulled out the bottle of tru blood that she had decided on. Isabel turned to look at that maker of her sheriff, wondering what the older vampire wanted. The spanish vampire tried to think of a reason to why the red head would be staring at her with eyes that made the coldest of winters look warm in comparison. Before Isabel could ask what was wrong, Natasha had already beaten her with a question of her own.

"Hugo Ayres, does he belong to you?" Natasha asked in a calm tone but her eyes were showing a different story all together. The ancient vampiress inwardly smirked at how Isabel tensed up at the question. The older vampiress could see the fear creeping into the younger vampiress's brown orbs.

"Yes and if you wish to harm him you are out of luck. He is no longer within the state." Isabel said boldly, which caused Natasha to smirk at the nerve of this younger vampire.

"Stan was more then willing to inform me that Godric let him go. I even over heard others talk about Godric asking if you still loved him and you responded that you did." Natasha tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy while continuing to stare at Isabel, "You love a man who was more than willing to lay there and cry like a pathetic bitch while a young woman struggled for her life?"

Isabel didn't know if Godric's Maker was asking her a rhetorical question or not, but she didn't answer anyway. At least not verbally, the spanish vampiress did glare at the other vampiress though.

"If your human had done this in my kingdom." Natasha pushed off of the counter and stalked forward, "I would have ordered you to drain him.. slowly."

Isabel lowered her eyes as the ancient's words washed over her. She still loved Hugo even after what he did, maybe it had all been her fault when she kept saying no to turning him. She had made him feel like a walking-talking blood bag and a sex toy. Maybe after Nan Flanagan leaves she would call Hugo and have a long talk with him about why he spied for the Fellowship of the Sun. Suddenly Isabel remembered that everyone had left the church except Natasha and Steve Newlin. What did the vampire do to him?! If he was dead then they would be the one the media points at! God this was going to be a shit storm!

"What did you do to Steve Newlin?" Isabel asked after raising her head up, she hoped her question didn't anger the ancient vampiress who could utterly destroy her in a one on one fight.

"He is alive if that is what you are asking. That is all I am willing to say." The red haired vampiress left the kitchen without a goodbye, leaving Isabel to her thoughts.

-break-

"Do you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've made?" Natasha rolled her eyes at the annoying voice of this.. child, "And who has to clean it up? Me, not you, Me. I should drain everyone of you bastards."

As if you or your precious bodyguards could touch some of the vampires in this room in a fight.

Nan Flanagan glared at all the vampires in attendance. Natasha was standing far away from the younger vampiress because she knew that if Nan got in her face, she would show the brat some respect. By beating it into her. When she was eight hundred years old, if she had raised her voice like that to some of the ancients her maker was friends with her face would become very friendly with the floor. The ancient vampiress felt the guilt and depression coming off Godric like a wave crashing against the beach. It infuriated her that he was just going to sit there and let this child verbally abuse him.

"Stan went to the church on his own. None of us knew anything about it." Eric informed Nan as the woman paced the room.

"Really?" Nan stared at Eric as if he was a moron, "Because anyone I know could tell you that Stan has had a kink for killing humans since he became a vampire. However, you guys. His nest mates. Could not figure that out?"

"How were we supposed to know that he meant it this time?" Isabel spoke up from her spot next to Godric. Natasha knew that that the younger vampire was having trouble not outright glaring at the bitch Nan.

"Not my problem." Nan responded unapologetically while pointing at Godric, as if Godric was not 2,000+ years old, "Yours."

The oldest vampire in the entire state narrowed her eyes at the nerve of this woman.

Eric took a step forward, looming over the AVL spokewoman. "Do not talk to him like that." He roared.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Nan responded back in a shrill tone, refusing to let herself be intimidated by the older and larger vampire. Inwardly though Nan was shaking just a tiny bit. Nan forced herself to look back at Godric.

"Let us get to the point of this meeting Sheriff. How did they managed to capture someone of your age?" Nan asked with more respect in her voice then she had since she had showed up.

To the shock and dismay of many of the vampires in the room, but not Natasha since she had already suspected this is how the fools of the sun had managed to get a two thousand year old vampire in there basement.

"They would have taken one of us sooner or later." Godric said softly, "I offered myself." The gaul forced himself not to look at Eric so he didn't have to see the shock and pain on the viking's face.

"Why?" Nan asked, not being able to hide her shock.

"Why not?" Godric replied smoothly.

"They were going to make you meet the sun and you would have done so willingly?" Nan stared at Godric as if she thought he had lost his mind.

"Yes." Godric said quietly, his eyes focusing on Nan while blocking out the overwhelming sadness coming from Eric and the rage from Natasha.

"I also heard about a traitor?" Nan decided to move on since, even though she thought it was impossible, but she was getting a headache from trying to figure out if the vampire she was talking too was actually insane.

"Merely rumors. I take full responsibility." Godric said calmly while meeting Nan's gaze. Isabel didn't react outwardly but she was inwardly screaming.

"You bet your ass you will!" Nan snarled.

"Enough." Natasha spoke up for the first time as she approached Nan, time to teach the young ones some respect. All eyes in the room immediately went to the vampiress. Nan immediately was angered by the lack of respect this bitch was showing too her! The face of the American Vampire League!

"Who the fuck are you?" Nan asked with a sneer which immediately caused Natasha's fangs to pop out. Faster then the human eye could see she was across the room just as Nan's bodyguards got in the way to 'protect' her. The ancient vampiress easily snapped there necks letting both of them fall to the floor with matching thuds before swiftly moving on to her intended target. Nan didn't even have time to react or fight back before a hand was around her neck squeezing painfully, if she had been human she would have been rendered unconcious. Sookie, who had been sitting with her vampire lover let out a small scream of terror before Bill managed to calm her down. Godric seemed to slump back into the couch at the violence. Isabel looked with wide eyed shock and Eric failed to hide the amused look that made its way onto his face.

Jade green eyes stared hatefully at the younger vampire. Kids these days.. no respect for there elders.

"Young ones these days. Such disrespect you show to your elders." Natasha stared at Nan before smirking, "I have had enough of you howling at my child. Trying to threaten my grandchild. You sad little woman." Nan held back her retort when she realized that this vampiress had refered to Godric and Eric as her child and grandchild respectively. Meaning she was much older then Nan and probably didn't care about the Authority.

Meaning Nan could get ripped apart right here right now if she didn't play her cards right.

"This is what you are going to do. Godric will step down from his position as Sheriff and Isabel will take over." Natasha squeezed in warning when Nan opened her mouth to speak, "Do not even try to deny this. It happens and you get to live."

Nan nodded once and Natasha released her grip on the blonde vampire so she could speak, "I'm sorry if I offended you." The younger vampiress said quietly.

"Nothing really bad happened. No one got hurt, well there was one human who I killed for attempting to rape the young woman over on the couch. I'd say he deserved it." The red head took a few steps back and kept her eyes on Nan.

"Yes ma'am." Nan called in her other bodyguards to help drag the two unconcious vampires out before she high tailed it out of the room while trying not to appear scare.

Godric suddenly got off the couch and drew the attention of everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry for all the harmed I have caused. I will make amends I swear." Godric looked at Eric then at Natasha, "to the roof."

With that deperating statement he vanished out of the room with Eric hot on his heels. Natasha gave everyone else a glare that told them to keep out of it before she too left the room to follow her child and grandchild.

Natasha made her way out onto the roof and was surprised to see Eric on his knees beside Godric who wasn't looking at the viking.

"Two thousand years is enough." Godric said while never taking his eyes away from the horizon.

"I refuse to accept this! It is insanity!" Eric said with a voice filled with emotion.

"Our existence is insanity. We do not belong here." Godric responded in a tone that made Natasha nearly snarl. It seems her son was still a selfish little brat. Not caring about his progeny's pain at all.

"But we are here!" Eric argued.

"It's not right. We are not right!" Godric replied, sounding oh so sure in his statement.

"You taught me that there was no right or wrong! Only survival and death!" Eric responded heatedly, it seemed the respectful tone had fallen away in his pain and anger that had to be shooting through his veins.

"I told you a lie it seems." Godric said quietly.

"I will keep you alive by force then!" Eric roared as he got to his feet faster then a human could see.

"Even if you could.. Would you really be that curel?" Godric asked with sadness in his tone as he looked up at Eric.

The tall vampire's shoulders started to shake with emotion as he started screaming at Godric in swedish. She couldn't see it but she picked up the scent of blood in the air which meant Eric was crying.

"Let me go." Godric finally spoke after Eric had gotten much of his yelling out of his system.

"I won't let you die alone." Eric said with a tone of finality but Godric just shook his head.

After Godric had used the maker command to make Eric go back inside she made her way over to the shorter vampire who fully turned to look at her with wide eyes at the look of fury that had made its way onto her face.

"Such a selfish little brat you are little Devil. Reducing your eldest to tears before you.. then commanding him to go sit inside and wait for the bond to be severed by the sun's cruel glare. What of your daughter? Do you care about her at all?" She slapped Godric causing him to stumble back. "Hate me if you wish little boy but I am done with your bullshit. I should have done this long ago actually.. Godric. As your maker I command you to go to Eric right now. You will never attempt suicide again. You will defend yourself if you are attacked. Now go." She smirked at the look of rage and shame that made its way onto the shorter vampire's as he rushed off to follow her commands.

She quickly went back inside just before the sun peaked over the horizon. She pulled out her phone as she suddenly remembered that she was wanting a human as a pet and knew just the people to text to make it happen.

-break-

"Hey nerd." Nikita greeted Birkhoff or as she fondly called him, nerd. "Heard you had a job for us?" As she spoke the rest of there team/family entered the control room.

Birkhoff spun around in his chair to face Nikita, Alex, Michael, and Owen, "I've gotten us a one million dollar job. Five hundred thousand up front and the other five hundred after its done. From our favorite vampire Natalia."

Alex looked surprised, she and Nikita had dealt with the Vampire Queen of Russia when they were dealing with the bastards that had killed Alexandra's family. They may have also had sex.. amazing sex.

"What is the job Birkhoff?" Michael asked in his usual serious tone that made Nikita roll her eyes.

"She wants us to track down and find Sarah Newlin." This drew a amused look from Nikita as she wondered what the red headed ancient vampire wanted with the woman, "Then bring her to the location, which she'll send us once she has it. She has already wired the first half of the money."

"All right then." Nikita turned to grin at her team, "We got a bigot to find guys."

-break-

You may be wondering why Natasha snapped the bodyguard's neck. Simple in Vampire Diaries, snapping a vamp's neck knocks them out.


	5. Chapter 5

**RIP Carrie Fisher.**

 **-BREAK-**

Sarah Newlin was not having a good night, or a good week for that matter. Her lover, ex-lover now she guessed, Jason Stackhouse had left her in the woods. The woods! Any number of things could happen to a beautiful woman such as herself alone in the woods! Somehow, she had managed to get back to the church only to find the parking lot empty. The front doors were unlocked so she had gone on inside. She had found a puddle of piss and nearly shrieked at the sight. After shouting and demanding for whoever was there to come out, she got fed up and left the church.

She was so done with this night. After coming home, she had found the house empty as well, she had called her idiotic husband several times only to reach his voice mail. She had let out a scream of frustration and tossed the house phone into the wall, likely breaking it. A quick prayer to god for strength as she went to the bathroom to run herself a nice hot bath to relax. How could things have gone so wrong? Steve had become so obsessed with killing that vampire they had in the basement and isolating her. Then god had sent Jason Stackhouse! Such a handsome man and he was sent just for her.

It had been easy to seduce the man and it seemed things had finally been looking up. She had wanted to run away with Jason, she had it all planned. She'd file for divorce and take half of Steve's funny, the idiot hadn't signed an agreement before their marriage and she knew of his tendency to sneak off with a gay hooker every now and then. Plus, not to mention the other blackmail material she had on her husband.

Then that fangslut Sookie Stackhouse came into the picture. She thought Jason had been in on his sister's plan all along! Although, looking back she realized how stupid of idea that was. For all his traits, smarts were not one of them.

She didn't know what she was going to do when Steve finally got home, if he got home that is. Perhaps the vampires killed him? If so they wouldn't get any tears from her besides the ones she'd shed on TV and even, then those would be of her thinking of something else that brought tears to her eyes.

God, she could use a cigarette right now! She hadn't smoked since high school. But if there was ever a time to start again and ease some of this stress, the time was now! No no no! Bad thoughts. She sank deeper into the hot bubbled water and closed her eyes. Trying to get her thoughts back on track and figure out how far tonight was going to set back the movement. Not only did they fail in killing a vampire, the front that the Newlins like to put forward was crumbling to ash. Because of Steve being a weak pathetic man. (Not because she decided to have an affair!)

She sat up abruptly causing water to spill over the sides, uncaring as she slapped the top of the water in frustration. It seemed her relaxing bath was a little more than a dream at this point. The blonde got out of the tub before reaching down to pull the plug out. After disposing of the plug on the side of the bathtub she picked up her fluffy pink towel and set about drying herself. But as she ran the towel down her leg thoughts she had kept buried came inching to the surface.

Like how she and her sister had gone to Washington D.C to join a march for Vampire Civil Rights. They had even met some vampires and they were nice. Of course, they weren't very old vampires. She doubted any vampire well over a century would care whether they had 'rights' down on a piece of paper. If vampires could hide for years without humanity ever realizing, then they could certainly vanish back into the shadows as fast as they came. Sure, humans would be looking for them, it might make things difficult and unpleasant but she had no doubt that those devils would find a way to survive. Like a cockroach.

She had been like every other human at the rally. Gung ho about vampire rights until her sister was kidnapped by one. She hadn't seen Amber since she had gotten addicted to V. She was probably dead and buried in some back woods somewhere. No! Again, with the bad thoughts!

Sarah shook her head like a dog, trying to get the thoughts away, her wet hair sending water everywhere until she stopped. Suddenly furious she finished drying off and slid on her bath robe, exiting the bathroom quickly before flopping onto the bed with no grace at all.

Suddenly she felt exhausted, taking off the robe and tossing it to the floor. She slid underneath the covers, it wouldn't be the first time she had slept nude and it probably wouldn't be the last.

When she woke up in the morning it was to the sound of her cell phone ringing, the blonde sat up and grabbed the phone angrily. Not even checking to see who it was before answering with a scratchy, "Hello."

"Sarah? Sarah, you need to wake up and turn on the tv now." Came the panicked voice of the Newlin family lawyer, Benjamin Martin.

"Turn on the tv? What for?" Sarah questioned while doing as her lawyer asked, wondering briefly as to why he was sounding so scared. She sat up and picked up the remote from the nightstand and turned on the tv to the news channel.

Sarah Newlin's hand entire body froze in shock at the headline, the phone slipped from her hand onto the bed.

 **BREAKING NEWS. REVEREND STEVE NEWLIN AND UNKNOWN ACCPOLMANCIES TAKE LAS VEGAS CASINO HOSTAGE IN PROTEST OF VAMPIRE RIGHTS. MORE ON WHAT IS HAPPENING AT ELEVEN.**

 **-BREAK-**

Natasha was very pleased with herself right now. She sat on the bed in the hotel they were staying at until their planes were ready to take them back to Louisiana. She had 'convinced' (read as ordered) Godric to stay with Eric at the Viking vampire's little club Fangtasia in some backwards town in the state. She still had trouble understanding how a vampire of Eric's age would willingly let himself be Sheriff in a state such as Louisiana. Maybe because it was out of the way? Plus, it probably meant more business to be the only vampire club for miles in any direction.

Back to why she was pleased with herself, she was watching the news and her little plan work out. Her control on what she did to Steve and his most stupid followers was absolute. She had ordered them to take the Casino over but under no circumstances were they to kill and that they were to die rather than be arrested.

They had tried to kill her son, even if Godric had willingly given himself up she didn't care. After everyone had left she had learn of Steve's back up plan to send a suicide bomber to Godric's nest. Which would have likely injured and killed several humans and vampires. Steve Newlin's fate was sealed when she had gotten him to spill that bit of information.

The auburn-haired vampire ran her hand through her wild hair, a cruel grin forming on her face. The mortal should have learned to not mess with his betters. They had survived centuries or millennia in some cases. Watching as humanity advanced but somethings never changed.

She wondered briefly how long it would be until Godric realized what was going on and he would storm in here to demand answers from her. She hoped he would. Then she would drag him out for all to see, bend him over like a naughty child and spank him for all to see.

Her eyes closed as the imaged form in her mind causing her cruel grin to change into a lust filled one.

Eventually those thoughts left her as her first vampiric child didn't come bursting into her room and demanding answers. My how much her little devil had changed. He hates his very existence now. It will take time but she will drag him from his depression, kicking and screaming if she must. Maybe she could contact her maker on how to deal with it? The woman was one of the oldest, if not the oldest vampires in the world. Surely, she would know how to deal with the long nights and how to keep her will to live strong.

She was the strongest person Natasha knew after all. A practical goddess on Earth and no one would ever change her opinion on that.

The ancient vampire grew bored of simply sitting on the bed and watching the news. So, she slid off the bed and picked up the phone, smiling at the perky female voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello! Thanks for calling, do you require anything?"

"Well I was wondering what a vampire has to do for some room service." She purred into the phone, her expression gleeful as she heard the hitch breath on the other end.

"Oh ma'am! Are you hungry? No wait stupid question! Hah you wouldn't likely call if you weren't thirsty." The poor girl babbled on while Natasha listened patiently, her smile still in place, "Would you like some Tru Blood to be sent to your room?"

The ancient vampire's nose wrinkled in dissatisfaction.

"I take it by your lack of response you'd like one of our human doners?" The desk girl asked with a light laugh.

"Smart girl. I'd like a woman. Between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five if possible. Thanks." She hung up and made her way the hotel room's bedroom and into the sitting room. She sauntered over to the black leather couch and sat down in the middle, propping her feet up on the coffee table. Waiting for her meal to come. Heh come. Maybe she'd be doing that too if she asked nice enough!

The redhead smirked with anticipation. If the human girl was bi curious at the very least she would successfully seduce the human if she was receptive of her advances. If not, then she wouldn't press the issue. She was not a rapist after all. Once they were in bumb-fuck nowhere Louisiana she would have to contact Nora. Just to make sure she was all right and safe. Perhaps even ask if she would like to have sex again. With Godric and Eric getting involved. It would be a bonding time for the whole family!

Enough about what may happen in the future, it was time to focus on the present. She could hear someone approaching down the hall, having just gotten out of the elevator. The human was nervous, she could tell by the way their heart was beating. First timer? Well wasn't this turning out to be an even more eventful affair. She rose from the couch and made her way to the door, opening it before the human could even knock. Jade green eyes took in the human's form hungrily.

Just what she wanted. Young and cute. Blue eyes gazing into hers with a mixture of shock and fear? Perhaps even a bit of lust or was she just hoping for that? Probably not. She knew how good she looked and how others reacted to her mere presence. Back to the woman though, she was shorter then Natasha. By more than a few inches too. The red head after all was 5'8" tall when standing on her bare feet, and she was towering over the human. The human's hair was light blonde and bright. She was also wearing a red flannel shirt with the top few buttons undone revealing a white tank top. (No, her eyes did not linger on the blonde's chest.) Her eyes traveled even further down to take note of the faded blue jeans and worn out looking sketchers.

Desperate for money perhaps? Maybe she was addicted to getting bit. It wouldn't be the first time she met a human with that fetish.

Wait why was the human's heart beating even faster? Oh.. Natasha looked down at herself, just now realizing that she was in her bra and panties.

"Come on in!" Before blondie could protest, the ancient vampire stuck her arm out and grabbed the young woman's wrist before tugging her into the room and shutting the door, "Sorry but I took my clothes off to shower and didn't feel like putting them back on." Plus, she hadn't brought a change of clothes with her when she came to find Godric, but she did have money to buy new things when the opportunity arose.

Natasha watched with amusement as the blonde's pale face slowly began to redden. Blood rushing to those cheeks.

"Hello." The blonde said with a awkward smile, "I, um.. My name is Hailey. I'll be your snack for the evening."

Isn't she just adorable? The vampire hoped she could get in a quick ravish before she had to leave. Maybe she'd tell them to go on without her.

"Hello Hailey. My name is Natasha." The bra and panties clad vampire said her name proudly before taking a step towards the blonde like a lioness about to pounce, "A name I think you'll be screaming if I play my cards right."

Hailey gaped at the ancient vampire, cheeks fire engine red as she stuttered. The vampire merely smirked and took the blonde's hand, guiding her towards the bedroom.

Oh, tonight was just getting better!

 **-BREAK-**

Eric Northman was feeling so much joy at this very moment that he was sure it was going to come spilling out of him. Sunshine and rainbows everywhere. Well if those two things weren't mood killers then nothing was in his opinion. He would have to find some way to thank his grandsire, Natasha, for saving Godric's life. He had felt such overwhelming pain when Godric ordered him off the roof. It had almost brought him to his knees, that is how great the pain he felt was. He truly was happy that Godric was alive but he also felt a deep anger inside of him. He did his best to block it out or even attempting to get over it. His maker was alive and that was what mattered right? But. Godric was going to kill himself.

He hated himself that much he was going to embrace the sun.

Nothing, absolutely nothing would have stopped Godric if Natasha hadn't been here. If she hadn't been here, then Godric would be ash in the wind.

He had not cared for Eric's pleads. Eric had literally gotten on his knees and begged Godric to stay and it would not have been enough. It had taken a maker's command to bring his maker inside.

What was it Natasha had called him? He had been able to hear her speak even though his body was moving down the stairs because of the command Godric gave him. Oh right, she had called him a "selfish little brat."

Sad blue eyes took in the sleeping form of Godric, perhaps once they were at Fangtasia they could have a long talk about what had happened since Eric had saw him last. Why had he felt the urge to end his existence? Because of what he has done throughout his years of life? If he was feeling this way, why hadn't he spoken of it. Why had he not contacted them? Sure, Nora and Godric's relationship is strained at best but that didn't mean the woman did not care for her maker. Why had Godric not contacted him! They had been through everything together for centuries! Did Godric not care? Did their time spent together as brothers not matter at all to the shorter ancient?!

Did he truly not care for how his death would affect those he left behind?

The thought sent a sharp pain to the Viking vampire's chest, causing him to lean forward to stare at the floor. It seems they would be having a lot of long talks in the coming days. He was thankful that Natasha was here. He would show his thanks in any way she desired.

Any way. Smirk.

Now was not the time to think about the ways he would like to sleep with his grandsire. No, those thoughts could come later after all this died down and they got Godric some help. Maybe he needed therapy? Surely there were vampire therapists in the world. With eternity, theoretically at one's finger tips, you would have a lot of time to master your craft or a variety of crafts.

Speaking of Godric he was still much to pale for Eric's taste. The only reason he had likely drank some blood at all was because of the stern jade green eyes of Natasha burning into him like twin laser beams. Just by seeing that look on her face directed at Godric made Eric not want to experience it at all.

Pam might like it though. He had a feeling his progeny was going to absolutely love the red haired ancient.

The tall blond vampire got up from where he had been sitting and left the bedroom. Walking out into the rest of the hotel suite room only to notice that the television had been left on and was currently running a major news story about Steve Newlin and an unknown number of accomplices storming a casino in Las Vegas and holding it hostage. Eric simply stared at the screen and resisted the urge to laugh. He had wondered what his grandsire was going to do with the pathetic mortal. But he had not suspected this, he wondered how she worded the glamour. How strong was it?

He hoped this wouldn't come back to bite them but considering she was over three thousand years old her vampiric abilities were probably the closest to absolute that he had seen in a long time.

He wondered how Steve Newlin's supporters and backers were doing right now.

 **-END-**

 **I forgot to put this in the original upload. Hailey is played by Jennette McCurdy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to the to the 13 people who reviewed this. The 101 people who favorited this. The 142 who followed this., and the 2 communities this fic finds itself in. I never thought it would get 101 favorites and 142 follows.**

 **Now I'd like to say this… I don't own True Blood or Nikita. I just own the Original Characters I've created. Also, I'm not the best writer in the world. Sorry.**

 **RIP Nelsan Ellis aka Lafayette**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoy this.**

 **If you're a fan of the Injustice 2 game then please give Injustice 2: The Novelization By: SuperJimmy978 a read.**

…

…

…

 **-START-**

Hailey tried to calm her racing heart as the beautiful vampire stripped her. The look in those jade green eyes as Natasha slid the flannel shirt the blonde had been wearing off her, it had sent a chill down her spine. The ancient vampire helped Hailey take off the white tank top, the top quickly joining the flannel shirt on the floor. Natasha licked her lips at the sight before her. The short blonde was breath taking. She had been around for over a thousand years and it was always a treat to see such beauty. Hailey's breath hitched as the vampire reached around and expertly took her bra off. Far easier than any of her previous lovers.

Not that the list was very long to begin with.

Natasha waved the purple bra around playfully as her eyes feasted on the girl's breasts. She couldn't wait to kiss the mounds of flesh. To tease the blonde's cute little pink nipples that were already hardening under her gaze.

Hailey licked her suddenly dry lips and swallowed the lump in her throat. The thought that Natasha, a who knows how old vampire, someone who had likely seen hundreds of boobies over her life, yet she still looked at Hailey's chest as if they were some form of rare gemstones. Hailey was proud of her breasts, a lovely size 32C. Feeling bold, she quickly unbuttoned her jeans and after pulling down the zipper, she quickly shoved her pants down. Quickly she kicked her shoes off, followed by her jeans. Now she stood before the vampire in just a simple pair of purple panties, which she had worn to match her bra. She slid them down and kicked them away. The 5'2" tall blonde waited to see how the vampire would respond.

Natasha was surprised at the bold move. It seemed the blonde was eager to get things started. Her jade green eyes took in the blonde's voluptuous form with silent approval.

"I suppose it is unfair." Natasha said while reaching behind her back to undo her bra. Hailey at first was confused by what Natasha said until she saw the woman reach to unclasp her bra. The blonde's mouth went dry as the black bra fell away. Freeing the red-haired vampire's large bosom.

A lovely pair of 32DD tits.

Natasha stepped forward and placed her hand underneath Hailey's chin, tilting her head up. Jade green met bright blue. The ancient vampire leaned down and pressed her lips softly to the blonde human's. Hailey closed her eyes and enjoyed the softness of the vampire's lips. When Natasha ran her tongue across Hailey's pretty pink lips it caused the young woman to let out a soft moan. Her cheeks also darkened which gained Hailey a small smirk from the redhead, which vanished as the blonde quickly pressed her lips back against the vampire's. An action that pleased Natasha greatly. She enjoyed submissiveness and shyness at times, but the boldness from this human was really starting to rev her engine.

The ancient vampire's hands went down to Hailey's buttocks. She cupped the human's ass, giving it a rough squeeze which caused Hailey to whimper. Which turned into a sharp gasp as Natasha's finger nails dug lightly into the blonde's perfect round ass. The auburn-haired vampire took advantage of Hailey's opened mouth, she slid her tongue into the human woman's mouth. Their eyes closed. Their tongues dueled each other. The feel of Natasha's tongue against hers caused Hailey to feel as if she was on fire and she knew there was only one way to put out the flames.

"Such a pretty girl." Natasha drawled after ending the kiss. She moved her right hand from the girl's ass to place it right on the sparse curls of golden fuzz that crest Hailey's mound. Close enough to tease the girl without really touching her center yet.

It just wasn't fair, Hailey decided. It just wasn't fair at how easy this vampire got her body to react. All that had happened so far was some kissing and her ass getting touched and she was pretty sure that she was hornier than she had ever been before. Her eyes widened as she watched Natasha sniff the air. Oh god, the vampire could smell her arousal. Hailey almost wanted to die on the spot from embarrassment.

"You smell divine." Natasha said huskily while moving her hand down until her palm was flat against Hailey's wet pussy. Feeling the human's arousal against her hand caused a smile to grace Natasha's face. Hailey couldn't even think, her mouth opened in a tiny 'o' as the red-haired vampire moved her hand down even further until her hand was near the bottom of Hailey's sex. Natasha extended her middle finger and began rubbing Hailey's taint.

Hailey shuddered and placed her hands on the ancient vampire's shoulders. Her blue eyes connecting with jade green. She almost couldn't believe at how quickly this beautiful and dangerous creature had seduced her. Not that she was complaining.

Natasha bit her lip as she lowered her hand just a little bit further, her middle finger extending out to prod Hailey's asshole. Hailey tensed up just as little as a whine escaped her before her mouth dropped open in shock. The ancient vampire took a great amount of pleasure in the human's reaction.

"Not there!" Hailey babbled. She didn't have anything against anal sex but she really wasn't in the mood for that. Or at least that is what her mind told her, her body had an entirely different reaction.

"Where then?" Natasha asked with a cheshire cat smile. "Where do you want this finger, Hailey?"

Hailey's face burned at the question. None of her previous lovers had ever made a simple question sound so naughty.

"In my cunt." She whispered, knowing the red-haired vampire would hear her easily.

"Get on the bed." Natasha ordered while moving her hand away from the young human woman. Hailey walked over to the bed and moved the covers off to the side, she took a moment to appreciate the red bed sheets.

Deciding that the blonde was taking too much time, Natasha decided to give her a bit of motivation. By slapping Hailey's perfect round ass. The slap drew a short cry from Hailey who hadn't been expecting it. Natasha licked her lips as the ass cheek she had slapped now sported a bright pink hand print.

It took some time for Hailey to get on the bed and to get comfy. Her eyes followed Natasha who stalked around the edge of the bed to stand at the foot of it. The look on the vampire's face was hungry, like she wanted to eat her whole. The look got even better when Hailey opened her legs and showed her dripping pussy to the red-haired vampire who immediately stared at it. Her gaze alone was enough to cause a shiver to shoot through Hailey.

Slowly. Deliberately. Natasha got onto the bed and crawled up to Hailey, like a lioness getting ready to pounce on her prey.

"You told me." Natasha said while placing her hands-on Hailey's knees. Slowly dragging her hands up as she spoke. "That you wanted my finger in your _cunt._ " The way the ancient vampire put an emphasis on the word caused the blonde to pant with need. Who knew simply being called up to feed a vampire could lead to this?

"I… I… d..did." Hailey said shakily with a nod. She licked her lips and watched as those hands, that had done who knows what over the years, got ever closer to wet needy cunt. The blonde was getting close to begging for something. Even the lightest touch to her center would likely cause her to see stars.

"Mmm." Natasha made eye contact with Hailey, her hands now resting on the human's inner thighs. She could smell Hailey's arousal. She was pink and glistening and she smelled so fucking sexy, and Natasha wondered how she tasted. Only one way to find out. Slowly, she lowered her head and stuck out her tongue.

Hailey's lips parted and she watched with widened eyes as the gorgeous red-haired vampire's tongue licked a slow stripe up her swollen and visibly excited pussy. The instant Natasha's tongue touched her… Hailey couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat. Her cheeks were tomato red. The moan sounded like something out of a porn! Yet this seem to encourage Natasha to lick another stripe… followed by another… soon enough it wasn't just slow, teasing licks but a full-on assault.

Natasha took immense pleasure in drawing out every cry, whimper, and moan. Her eyes were not closed and she was gazing up at the blonde's face. It was beautiful. The young woman's red face, her heaving tits, and the way she squirmed under her ministrations caused the ancient vampire to inwardly grin with satisfaction.

Hailey's grip tightened on the red sheets as she writhed under the ministrations of her current… lover. Lover sounded better than client.

The ancient vampire slid her hands underneath Hailey to grab onto the woman's ass. She squeezed it roughly while continuing to the tip of her tongue up and down the woman's cunt.

"Please…" Hailey begged. She needed more. Anything the vampire would give her.

Natasha smirked before flicking her tongue on the swollen little bud that was Hailey's clit. The flick almost caused Hailey's eyes to roll into the back of her head. Natasha brought her right hand to the blonde's cunt, teasing the woman's tight entrance with her index finger before sliding it in just a little bit. Hailey let out a shaky moan at the feeling. She could feel herself open and accepting the vampire's index finger.

Natasha continued to lap at Hailey's clit while thrusting her index and middle fingers deep into the blonde woman's cunt. Hailey whined and squirmed, she tossed her head back into the pillows and cried out the vampire's name as the finger fuck's speed increased.

The red head wrapped her lips around Hailey's little nub of pleasure and _sucked hard_ which combined with her fingers, that were slamming in and out of Hailey's sopping cunt. Hailey clenched around the ancient vampire's fingers as she let out a scream as electricity coursed through her body. Her mouth opened in a silent cry of pleasure, her back arched off the bed as she climaxed, hard. It was almost embarrassing at how hard she came. All do to a little oral and fingering from the red-haired goddess between her legs.

Hailey's hair stuck to her face as her body was covered in a light sheen of sweat.

Wordlessly Natasha raised herself up onto her knees and licked her lips, savoring the taste of Hailey's juices before she got out of the bed to clean her hands and face with a small white towel. After that was done she moved back to the bed where the blonde human was still recovering from the orgasm. Her blue eyes were focused solely on Natasha, the vampire preened. The look in the human's eyes made her feel like a goddess. The power she had over the young woman on the bed was intoxicating. It was enough to make her consider giving Sarah Newlin over to her daughters and keeping this perfect little morsel all for herself.

"I still haven't fed…" Natasha said while straddling Hailey's right thigh, her gaze never breaking from Hailey's. "I think you'll just have to stay with me until all my hungers are taken care of."

Hailey merely whimpered in response.

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

"You are upset with me." Godric said while resting his eyes on Eric.

It seemed Eric's idea of waiting until they were at Fangtasia to have this talk went up in flames. He had returned to the bedroom after watching the news for thirty minutes, he found Godric sitting up in bed. He didn't respond, simply pulling out his phone and going through the contacts until he reached Nora. He was tempted to call her, and inform his little 'sister' that their maker had decided to try and kill himself without even telling her goodbye. Their relationship was frosty at best but still, she deserved at least a letter. A phone call. A text. Something!

Eric liked to ignore the fact that he was willing to die by his maker's side, some may have called him a hypocrite for not caring about Nora and Pam. However, he had left orders behind if something happened to him. Nora and Pam would have known how much they meant to him in the letters and videos he had prepared if such a thing, like his death, occurred.

"Godric." Eric said while trying not to let his anger and frustration leak out, "I am a lot of things with you at the moment. Upset doesn't even scratch the surface." It surprised the ancient Viking. He had never spoke like this to his maker before, but his feelings of fear and anger were bubbling to the surface. He couldn't contain them.

"I'm sorry Eric." Godric said sincerely.

"Why Godric?" Eric asked. Dropping the calm and collected mask he had been wearing. "I want to know why." It was more than a little shocking for the tall Viking vampire to use this tone with his maker.

Godric opened his mouth to respond but stopped. The tone in Eric's voice was one that had rarely ever been directed at him. If ever. It was truly shocking to the shorter ancient. The look of pure anger and sadness in those blue orbs caused Godric to lower his head in shame.

"You may not like my answer." Godric whispered. Not lifting his head.

"Probably not but I still want to hear it." Eric said with steel in his voice.

"I'm old." Godric said before lifting his head. "For over 2,000 years I have roamed this Earth, I feel like I can no longer live with the violence and bloodshed that I have took part in over my existence."

Eric sat down on the edge of the bed and thought over his maker's words. It saddened the ancient Viking to know his maker could have felt this way for decades. Maybe even a century. The last time he had seen Godric before coming to Dallas was in 1945. In Germany. The Gallic vampire had seemed fine then. Eric had been more focused on the mission they were on at the time, but he was certain if there had been such a weight on his maker's shoulders he would have noticed. When they had reunited in the basement of Steve Newlin's church, he could tell that something was wrong with Godric.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Eric asked not unkindly. He didn't look at the shorter vampire as he asked another question, "How long have you felt like this Godric?"

Godric turned his head to look at the wall as he thought over the questions his first progeny had asked. In truth, he didn't have a satisfactory answer for either question. Perhaps he didn't want to burden Eric and Nora with his problems. With the demons that plagued his mind every night. The death and destruction that he had caused with such immense pleasure once upon a time, now haunted him.

"I don't know Eric." Godric said after a few minutes of silence. He shook his head, "No. That isn't entirely true. I have felt this way for years… but the years just seem to run together now. I don't think I can give you a number. I'm sorry."

"So sorry that you'll call Nora and explain to her what you attempted to do?" Eric asked innocently. Godric and Nora's relationship was… rocky at best. Nora had wanted more. Perhaps it is best to leave those memories in the past. For now. The Viking vampire shifted his body, so he could meet Godric's eyes.

Godric sighed before nodding. "Do you think she is up at this hour?"

"If not." Eric smirked. "We will just keep calling until she answers the phone."

Godric met Eric's smirk with a small smile.

…

…

…

…

…

 **-Linebreak-**

…

…

…

…

…

"So, do we have a lead on Sarah Newlin?" Michael asked while walking over to where Birkhoff was working his magic on the computer. He took a sip of his coffee while waiting for a response.

"I guess you saw the news eh?" Seymour Birkhoff asked in return. His eyes darted over to the flat screen tv that was on mute. "Mrs. Newlin is probably freaking out right now. I doubt she'd stay in the Newlin home. Lucky for you guys I am one of the best hackers alive." Nikita and Alex, who had walked over to join them rolled their eyes at his boasting. "Short story is I hacked into her phone."

"Good work Seymour." Nikita said before ruffling his hair causing the hacker to playfully smack at the deadly woman's hands.

"Hey Nikita." Alex said softly, drawing the woman's attention to her. "We aren't putting Sarah into some form vampire sex slavery, are we?" Her own past rearing its ugly head in her mind. The vampire world had its darkness just like the human one. She didn't like to think about it, but it was foolish to believe that the vampires didn't partake in the action of human trafficking.

Nikita looked at her protégé for a solid minute before nodding once. She would get in contact with Natalia and try to find out why the ancient vampire wanted Sarah Newlin. If she wanted the woman to be her pet and planned to force her into it, then Nikita would have to decline the contract and send the money back. It had been her fault that Alex had ended up as a sex slave for that Russian bastard all those years ago and she would not condemn another soul to that life knowingly. Not even someone like Sarah Newlin.

"I'll give her a call right now." Nikita said firmly while giving Alex a hug. The younger woman returned it immediately which brought a smile to Nikita's face.

"Thanks." Alex whispered, her lips next to Nikita's ear. She still had nightmares about that time of her life.

"I guess it is a good thing I haven't really spent any of the money, yet." Birkoff said with a chuckle.

Michael smirked at the hacker.

Nikita laughed lightly before ending the embrace with Alex. She gave the younger woman a smile before leaving the room to make the call.

 **-END-**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did you like the sex scene? I'm nervous when writing them so I'd like some feedback on it.**

 **Until next time… bye!**


End file.
